Welcome to Bloxburg Wikia:Guidelines
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Welcome to Bloxburg Wikia has a set of guidelines in order to ensure professional consistency on all articles. Punishments vary for not adhering to the guidelines. List of Guidelines The guidelines will be updated for consistency. Rules and Regulations These punishments will result in a block. *'No vandalism!' In Wikia, vandalism is defined as "a usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers". Vandalism is strictly prohibited, and users who have vandalized will receive harsh punishments! Examples of vandalism include removing information from articles, adding off-topic or inappropriate text, images, and videos to articles, spamming on an article, etc. *'No foul language!' Inappropriate words and phrases are not allowed, so please be considerate to everyone. *'Be polite!' No flaming other users! Treat other users the way you want to be treated. *'Do not upload inappropriate images!' Uploading NSFW images is strictly prohibited and will guarantee a ban. *'DO NOT EDIT ANY RULE PAGES!!!!!' Rule pages are reserved to edit for staff, so if you are able to edit a rule page, DON'T DO SO. Staff members from Mod In Training and up are able to edit this. *'If it isn't listed here, but seems like it's against the rules, don't do it. '''Even though it may not be listed here, it doesn't mean you should do it. *'Have fun!' Last but not least, have fun and enjoy your time on this wiki! Tips Here are some tips to look after while contributing. These guidelines are not required - an admin will fix one's edits for them if they break a rule here. General Guidelines *'This is a fanmade wiki! None of the wiki staff are actual Welcome to Bloxburg staff, so don't come here saying you are banned from the game. Editing Guidelines Credits:. * '''Keep a neutral point of view! Our Wikia wants to provide factual information instead of opinions. * Keep the content in an article in third person! '''This wiki is for everyone, not just for one person. Exceptions are game descriptions. * '''Canadian English is preferred! To keep it consistent, the Wikia will use Canadian English over American English (e.g.: colour > color, favourite > favorite, etc.). *'Do not add useless information. '''Wow, Tom is a human! Bloxburg is a game on Roblox! Jap is clearly copying the BSS Wiki's Editing Guidelines! Wow, if you haven't've told me, I'll've never known! Adding pointless info is worse than not giving any info. *'Citizens are "he"' (unless specified otherwise*), and '''players are "it"' due to unconfirmed gender. **Susan Joiner, the Gazblox Lady and the Sledding Hut Worker are female. Customers are "them". All other citizens are male. **Regardless of their gender, notable citizens have names, regular citizens and players have labels. Use "the" with labels, but not with names. He's "Tom", not "The Tom". This also means that notable citizens are "who", not "that". *'Use the correct infobox!' For example, don't use the infobox for skills. * Use correct capitalization! '''Unless it's the first word of a sentence, "skill", "job", "money", "mountain", et cetera should '''not '''be capitalized since they are not proper nouns. ** "Tom", "Bloxburg", "Bloxy Burgers", et cetera '''are proper nouns, so, capitalize them! *'Use actual headings', not paragraphs formatted in bold. **See that box that says "Paragraph" with a down arrow? Click it and select the appropriate heading level. **Similarly, use actual lists, not workarounds with asterisks or dashes. *'Use links and bold text correctly!' Bold text on articles should only be used on the first occurrence of the subject on the article, while a page should be only be linked to once in an article. *'Gallery before trivia. ' To keep consistency throughout all articles, we ask that galleries go before a trivia. Image Guidelines If one wants to upload an image, they should adhere to the following guidelines. * Check for duplicates! One should check the image so that the image they wish to upload has already been uploaded. Block Policies The Welcome to Bloxburg Wikia has a set of block policies for users who have broken the rules. The following block policies are divided into four tiers, with Tier One being minor offences and Tier Four being major offences.